Power over Ethernet (PoE) may include techniques for delivering power and data to PoE devices over network cable, such as Ethernet cable. The network cables may connect a variety of the PoE devices to network modules of a communication device through ports provided onto the communication device. The network modules and the ports of the communication device can be powered by at least one power supply unit (PSU). The PSU generally provides both an operating power for the operation of the network modules and a PoE power to the ports. In such cases, PoE technique is employed to provide the power over data transfer cable, such as an Ethernet cable, used for communication of data. In this way, power can be provided to the PoE devices by the Ethernet cable itself, rather than requiring a separate source of power for the PoE devices.